


There Aren't 31 Days in April

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check out what's been expanded and given deleted scenes from the April Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Aren't 31 Days in April

International Juggler's Day" and "Pig in a Blanket Day" have been expanded to "[The Heir and the Spare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3853432/chapters/8603914)." Chapter 1 is up!

National Siblings Day has been expanded to "[Family Ties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4130247/chapters/9312114)."  Chapter 1 is up!

 

Help me decide what's next with [this one question survey](http://goo.gl/forms/6j0AzshgEj)!  


End file.
